


Angel Eyes

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cal's Supervillain Team, Coulson confessing, Coulson has a hard time talking about his feelings for Skye, Coulson needs permission, F/M, First Kiss, Inhumans (Marvel), Skye is afraid for Coulson, Skye is afraid of her powers, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Supervillains, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walking away, Yes I did use that line in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculative Fic for "One of Us".  Coulson faces off against Skye's father and Skye decides to walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Angel Eyes
> 
> With a heart of gold, and a look so nice,  
> I met a girl who had angel eyes.  
> Her smile so precious like a jewel on a crown,  
> And her eyes so deep, in which many have drowned.
> 
> She looks so pure as the morning dew,  
> As the one’s blessed with her charm, in the world are few.  
> For once in life my hands you hold,  
> Trust me, we’ll overcome any odd, may how bold.
> 
> Your beauty alone is capable to create a fuss,  
> As an interesting part of fact and fables.  
> But please don’t devoid us,  
> From the pleasant charm of an angel.
> 
> “You’re so beautiful!”, how loud my heart cries out,  
> Divine as an angel without any doubt.

"You'll never get between me and Daisy again."

Coulson looked at him incredulously. "When have I ever tried to get between you and Skye?"

"Her _name_ is...," he began in anger.

" _Skye_ ," Coulson said, wavering between frustration and condescension. "This is your whole problem," he said lifting his hand, palm up towards Cal.

"My _problem_ is my daughter won't even look at me, because you...!"

"You know why your daughter won't look at you, _Cal_?" he taunted. Coulson turned and looked around at the group surrounding him, standing there on the football field. He was the bait, the realization hit him in the gut.

" _Because of shit like this!_ " Coulson yelled.

"I'm not going to miss that shrill voice of yours, Phil," Cal tutted.

"Shrill?" Coulson complained. "I'm not shrill."

"Let's not waste any more time and energy on this, you'll need it for..."

"Skye doesn't think I'm shrill," Coulson mumbled, just loud enough.

Cal snarled.

"He's baiting you," Karla said to Cal. "Shut him up! For good."

She turned to look at Coulson, and held up her hands.

"This is what SHIELD did to me," she said flexing her rotting fingers, each tipped with a razor-sharp point.

"I'm sorry," Coulson answered. "The people who did this to you have a lot to answer for. Help me find them," he pleaded to her. "Bring them to justice."

"Where were you when they cut his face apart, eh?" The man with the glasses had spoken, and tipped his head at the man to his side.

"So...you were all members of the Glee Club before this?" Coulson said sarcastically.

"You lock up dangerous people like us," Cal smiled. "Then throw away the key."

Coulson narrowed his eyes.

"Is that what you'll do to my baby girl, _Phil_?" Cal asked, stepping forward. "When she becomes too dangerous for you to handle?  And she is. I can promise you that."

"That will never happen," Coulson snapped, clenching his teeth.

"But what about your duty? To protect the world?" Cal said, mocking him.

"I would _die_ before I'd let that happen!"

He'd shouted it, then realized what he had just given away.

"Yes," Cal smiled. "You will."

 

***

  
"This time it was my father," Skye said, wrapping the bandages around his chest. "Next time, it could be another Kree. I've made _you_ a target. _SHIELD_ a target."

"No. Skye, this is part of what we do."

"You know I'm right," she said, picking up the scissors and cutting the bandage, then sealing it against his ribcage.

Simmons had agreed to let her do this. It was important.

"Don't do this," he replied, as she pulled her hands away.

"Just think it over," she answered, placing the tools she'd been using back on the tray. "Put yourself in my place. It makes sense."

He watched her open a drawer roughly and put the tray inside.

"You are the only thing that makes sense to me," he said, as she stared over at the scissors she's left out. "This is crazy," he said, eyes following her as the   
snatched the scissors and slammed the drawer open and closed again. "It's _all_ crazy. Everything I've built..."

" _We've_ built...," she cut him off, her eyes staring back at him, reminding him.

"It's been for you."

" _What_?!" she asked. She looked so angry.

Pushing away from the medtable, she turned her back to him. "Coulson... Don't do this. _Not now_."

"You're going to just walk away?" he asked.

"No!" she said, spinning back towards him. "I'm going to get a handle on this...whatever it is. Whatever _I_ am."

"You're _Skye_ ," he said, after a moment.

"Am I?" She leaned back towards him, cocking her head. "I'm not sure anymore. Are you?"

He started to reply, then stopped.

"Do you _want_ to have to put me on the Index, Coulson? Like those people?" she said, throwing a hand in the air.

"You're not like them," he said through clenched teeth.

"How can you be sure?"

" _Because I know you_ _!_ "

"I heard what you said to them," she started in, biting on her lip.  "That's not going to happen."

"He wanted you to hear that. This is _exactly_ what he wants," Coulson fumed.

"How they started out with something already twisted inside of them?" she said, her hands mimicking her words.

Coulson sighed as she went on, trying to wind himself down. "Death follows wherever she goes."

She was choking on the words, and all he wanted was for her to see herself the way he did.

"That's fear talking," he clipped back. "Look at what you did before, when you thought the team was at risk. That was you deciding..."

"May had to shoot me, Coulson!" she yelled, cutting him off. "I can't. Turn. It. Off."

"We'll figure something out," he said, hopping down from the table, and groaned, as she reached for him, like instinct. "Fitz and Simmons..."

"Don't know anything more than the rest of us," she hushed, checking his bandages, making sure she'd done a good job, so that Simmons wouldn't have to worry later.

"I want to know what's inside of me," she said, her hands pressed against his ribcage. "I _need_ to know. What if that gets in the way...?"

"Of what?" he asked quietly, his mouth half open. His fingers lighted against her arms. He wanted to hold her, but was hesitating.

Her nerves were on edge, but she couldn't retreat now. She leaned forward and kissed him, decisively, hard, forcing him to brace himself against the table.

His chest was rising and falling against her hand, the rough skin of his scar against her palm. As she pulled back, she found an arm had slipped around her waist, keeping her anchored against him.

She'd never looked at him quite this closely before. All of the flecks of color in his blue eyes, the lines around them that deepened when he smiled. Freckles scattered against his cheeks.

"Your eyes," he said softly. "I've always loved them."

Standing on her toes, she pressed her mouth against his, more gently this time, satisfied when his arms came around her, surprised when he began kissing her with more intensity. As if he'd been somehow given permission.

He turned her and picked her up, sliding her up on the table.  " _Don't_ ," she said, touching his arm, her eyes on his chest. "You'll reopen it."

He ignored her and kissed her again, pulling her legs forward, until he was settled between them. She closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue slid against hers, and he dragged his lips against her neck, feeling his center pressing between her legs, her fingernails drawing across the nape of his neck.

" _Skye_ ," he breathed it out and his fingers gripped her knee, chasing up her thigh, until his mouth was on hers again, head at an angle, as he let her open up his mouth with her tongue.  He started to move against her, holding onto her thigh as her knee bent to wrap around his hip.

"What?" he asked, stopping, when she got very still.

"I'm just trying to control it," she said, her breathing hitched, looking at him through lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, letting her leg back down to the table, putting his thumb against her chin.

She was trying to shut out pictures of a gun in her hand shaken to pieces. Trying to not think of what that would do to a body.

"Me too," she said, moving him aside and sliding off the counter. "I'm dangerous, Coulson. We shouldn't have done this."

He reached for her, but she turned away, walking quickly out of the MedLab.

Then he was alone.

"Bye bye, Angel Eyes."

 

 

 

 


End file.
